


Coda s15e17 Unity, How Castiel Saved The World

by Angelababy190



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Cas saves the world, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity, Season/Series 15, Smut, almost human castiel, because theirs is gonna hurt, killing me softly, my ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: Set where Unity left off, here is what I imagine happening. Castiel becomes a badass Angel and saves the world.-----------------------------------------------------I don't know guys I just have lots of feelings and sometimes they turn into a Coda fic. Please enjoy my babies getting to have some happiness before we all die of sadness tomorrow.<3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Coda s15e17 Unity, How Castiel Saved The World

“You know what every other version of you did after ‘gripping him tight and raising him from perdition’? They did what they were told. But not you! Not the one with the crack in his chassis.” 

Castiel looks back at Dean, mostly on instinct. Dean’s eyes glued to the cosmic being yelling at them still, not sparing a glance in Cas's direction. Castiel felt his grace flare up, an old habit anytime he feels like Dean’s life is being threatened. He knows what Chuck is referring to, even if he won’t say it out loud. It goes against his perfect plan, the validation Cas has been waiting for right there, straight from Chuck’s mouth. Every other version of you, the words linger in Castiel’s ears, ringing louder as Chuck advances on them. He shudders at the thought of what the other versions of him were like. He met one of them, a stone cold killer. The other versions, all who followed orders blindly. Those who fell in line with Chuck’s divine plan. Those who must not have fallen in love with the human. 

Castiel doesn’t have long to think about it though, only a few moments later Chuck snaps his fingers and Jack is on the ground, writhing as his grace thrashes around inside of him like a contained hurricane, begging for release so it can hail destruction and chaos. Castiel and the brothers grab on to him, watching as his raw power begins to consume him. Jack’s eyes glow yellow with divine energy, his human soul begins crumbling from within himself. 

“Jack!” Dean yells as the child begins begging for someone to help him. Castiel can feel it, Jack’s pain and suffering. He can feel how it is literally tearing him apart. All Castiel feels in that moment is pure, unadulterated rage. The burning fury consumes him, and without thinking Castiel places his hand on Jack’s forehead. 

“Cas, what,” But Sam is cut off as the small hallway is filled with divine light. Too powerful for the human’s to look at, but Chuck and Jack both see what he has done. Castiel has consumed Jack’s power, taken the raging storm and transferred it to his own vessel--his own body. He took the burden, the weight of the raw power from Jack and combined it with his own fleeting angelic grace. 

“Castiel, what have you done you stupid, stupid Angel.” Chuck says, his eyes widening for a few moments before he raises his hand to snap his fingers. 

“Stop.” Castiel commands, raising a hand and forcing Chuck to become immobile. “Enough, Chuck. This ends here and now.” Castiel says, watching as Chuck’s essence begins to quake. 

“Castiel, you don’t have enough power to defeat me. I AM THE ALMIGHTY!” Chuck screams, trying to force Castiel down. The angel doesn’t budge. Instead he focuses his energy toward Chuck, feeling as his new found strength and energy begin to break Chuck down, every atom being split and torn apart. At some point he tells the humans to look away to avoid the burning. Chuck screams again as he feels himself being disintegrated by this unholy Angel. In a last ditch effort, Chuck makes a final move. He lifts the ban the Empty has on Earth, allowing the other cosmic entity freedom over this domain. At least his ending won’t be in vain, for once the Angel who destroyed him perishes from the fight, he will spend eternity alone in the darkness, alone in the void. A menacing laugh bubbles in what is left of his throat. More of a gurgle, as the final pieces of Chuck’s being melt away. 

Castiel falls to his knees, his entire body completely numb from the experience. Blood begins to trickle down his arm, collecting between his fingers and dripping on the bunker floor. He hears beyond the ringing in his ears, the one vice he would know anywhere. “Cas!” Dean yells, trying to get his attention. He begins regaining some of the feeling in his limbs, noticing this by feeling the warm sensation of Dean’s arm wrapped around his. Or perhaps that is just the warmth of his soul, Castiel often mistakes those two feelings as they have become one in the same to him.

He looks up into worried green eyes, seeing his own reflection shine in the unshed tears threatening to spill out from the human’s eyes. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel says as the blackness consumes him.

*******

Dean sits in an armchair just feet away from the unconscious Angel laying in his bed, watching to make sure his chest rises and falls continuously. It’s been three days since Castiel pulled a fucking wild card and ate Jack’s grace, destorying Chuck and bringing balance. All they have left to fight is Billie. They haven’t heard from her yet, but they all knew it was only a matter of time before she showed up to enact her own grand plan. Dean scrubs his hands over his face. It’s always fucking something. A small movement catches his eye and he shoots up from his slumped position as Castiel begins to stir. “Cas!” Dean signs with relief, jumping up and running to the Angel.

“Dean? What, where am I?” Castiel asked cautiously. 

Dean looks with him with eyes brimming over with pure, unfiltered affection, “You’re safe. You’re in my bedroom in the bunker. You passed out after you ganked Chuck.” Dean says, running his hand gingerly over Castiel’s trenchcoat clad arm. “Which, by the way, great fucking job man. You did it. You saved the world, you saved Jack.”

Castiel sits up more, “Jack’s okay?” Dean nods and Cas sighs in relief. “I am surprised I didn’t end up dead. I feel… human.” He says sticking his tongue out like he tasted something sour. 

Dean laughs gently at his expression. “Well, you better get to feeling like an Angel again real quick, we have one more thing to deal with.” 

“Billie.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she is going to be pissed that her little plan didn’t work out like she wanted.”

“But it wasn’t her plan at all, it was always Chucks.”

Dean just shrugged, “Either way dude, I assume she ain’t gonna be too happy about you throwing a wrench into it like that.” 

“Probably not,” Castiel says as he sits up some more, the room swaying slightly around him. He feels Dean’s hands on him, steading him. “Dean, I--” But his words catch in his throat.

Dean looks down at the blanket, hands never leaving Castiel but eyes never glancing up at him, “Cas look, I know we still have Billie to fight, probably anyway, but I gotta tell you something. I tried to tell you in Purgatory, and if I don’t say it now I might not get the chance.”

“Dean,” Castiel says, knowing where this is going and silently begging him not to, his mind going back to his deal. 

“No Cas, now dammit you’re gonna listen to me. You know I’m not really a man of words, but this is important. Especially now.” Dean looks up at Cas, his green eyes pleading. Cas remains silent. “You and I, well it’s just like you said. We have a profound bond or whatever. Hell, everyone mocks us for it, even Chuck before you killed him. Since you walked into that barn eleven years ago, you have completely changed my life. Hell, you even defied God and built a connection with me against divine will. You and I, we are, more.” Dean pauses, watches as Castiel’s eyes widen with fear and adrenaline. “We are more than friends, Cas, More than just family. It’s like--” 

“Like two pieces of different puzzles that somehow, against all odds, just fit together in perfect harmony.” Castiel finishes for him.

“So you feel it too?”

Castiel sits up slightly, bringing his face inches from his humans. Fuck it, he decides, I’m probably going to die anyway, might as well let myself have this one thing. “Dean, of course I feel it. How could I not? Like Chuck said, like everyone else has always said, from the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I was changed. I fell long before the other Angels, long before the apocalypse. I fell the moment I laid a hand on you. I knew from the very beginning that you were… right. Some call it devotion, some call it destiny. I’m not sure who is right, all I know for sure is how deeply in love with you I am. How deeply in love with you I have been for all of this time.” 

Neither of them are sure who moved first, but within seconds they went from locked eyes to locked lips, a tangle of arms and legs looking for purchase. Dean leapt, crawling over the Angel and pressing his body against him, feeling the warmth radiating. Castiel’s hand rested on Dean’s cheeks, on running behind his neck and tangling his fingers into Dean’s short locks. A content moan escaped from Cas’s lips, forcing a shiver down his human’s spine. 

“Cas, I need-” Dean’s choked plea is cut off by another feverish kiss, Castiel sucking Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

When he finally releases him, Cas pushes him back to sit on his haunches, his hands moving to Dean’s shirt, pulling off each layer until tanned skin decorated with scars and freckles overtakes him. Dean returned the favor, fulfilling a decade long fantasy of finally peeling that damn beige coat off of the Angel and getting to see what is underneath. He sucks in a breath as he peels layer by layer off until the Angel is bare before him, an ethereal glow almost enveloping him. 

“Dean, ah,” Cas whispers as Dean rolls them and climbs over him, straddling his hips and grinding down into him, both of them painfully hard and looking for relief. Dean crawls down Castiel’s body, dropping kisses along the way until he gets to his cock, licking a stripe up the length and taking the tip in his mouth. Castiel sees stars being born and dying for a moment, and a glorious explosion of colors fill his vision as Dean takes more and more of him in. Unable to resist, Castiel looks down and watches, awestruck, as Dean’s head glides up and down, his cheeks hollowing with each up stroke. Cas drops his head back against the pillow and forces himself not to thrust his hips up, just enjoying the feeling of Dean’s mouth on him. After a few more moments, Castiel pulls Dean up to him and kisses him quick and filthy, tasting the echo of himself on the human’s tongue. “C’mere.” Cas says, flipping Dean to lay on his stomach and pulling the human up so his ass is in the air, pulling his cheeks apart and taking a moment to appreciate the view.

“Cas, I’m not a show pony.” Dean grumbles embarrassed. 

Castiel smirks, placing a hand on Dean’s cheeks, rubbing them affectionately for a moment before, on a whim, giving them a hard smack. Dean yelps, pushing his ass further into Cas’s strong hands. Castiel leans down and runs his tongue from the bottom of Dean’s balls up to his tight hole, using his tongue to open him up, preparing him. Dean begins moaning louder than he ever has, pushing his ass further onto Castiel’s mouth. Castiel works him open, occasionally adding a finger until he is nice and ready. Once Dean is shaking and begging, Castiel pulls off of him and flips him again. Dean looks at him questioningly as Castiel crawls over him, “I want to see you, watch your beautiful eyes as I make love to you.” Castiel says seriously, giving Dean that look.

Dean blushes down to his bones, “Yeah okay, just do it already, I need you Cas.” Dean begs at the end. Castiel obliges, lining himself up with the human’s hole before pushing in slowly. Dean tosses his head back in pleasure, a small smile forming on his lips as Castiel’s name falls from them. “Goddamn Cas.”

They make love quietly at first, the only sounds are the tiny moans of pleasure and the rustling of the sheets beneath them. Castiel picks up his pace, reaching a hand down to stoke Dean as he moves. Dean begins writhing beneath the Angel, taking his fingers and raking his nails down his back. The feeling causes Castiel’s eyes to roll back in his head, the pleasure almost too much. He can feel that Dean is close, so to encourage the human to come, Castiel takes a small amount of his grace and pushes it from his fingers and into Dean’s cock. 

“Ah--Cas, that’s,” Dean sinks his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder, his come shooting between them. Watching Dean come undone beneath him is too much for Cas, and he is overcome by ecstasy only moment’s later. Castiel pulls out of Dean and rolls off of him to lay beside the human. Dean looks over at him, “Fuck Cas, that was…” 

Castiel nods, “I agree. After the last decade of waiting, it was much better than I’ve imagined it would be.”

“So you’ve been imaging that huh?” Dean teases him, winking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Cas just smiles fondly, “Of course, what else is there to do at 4 am when everyone else is asleep.” He stops smiling and looks at the ceiling above them. “As amazing as this has been, we have to get up soon and consider what to do next, about Billie.”

“Pro-tip Cas, maybe don’t bring up almost certain death immediately after shaggin’ a guy. Let’s at least cuddle first.” Dean whines, rolling over to snuggle the Angel and looking down at their come covered bellies. 

Castiel sees, waves his hand and instantly cleans them, “I wish we had the luxury. Unfortunately, this is our lives and we have an angry reaper to attend to.” Cas quips, taking the human in his arms and settling in beside him, running his nose across his neck and kissing his cheek. 

They lay like that for a while, just holding each other before they have to face the inevitable. Eventually they dress and wander to the kitchen, finding Sam sitting at the bar nose buried in a book and beer in hand. He looks up and smiles at Cas, “Welcome back Cas.” He stands and walks over, pulling the Angel into a bear hug. “I can’t believe you did it man, you killed God.”

“Well now we will have to attend to Billie--wait, where’s Jack?”

“He is resting, he’s alive and fine, just exhausted. He’s been sleeping on and off.” 

Castiel nodded. “Good. He needs it.” 

“What about you Cas, how do you feel?” Sam asked.

“Fine enough. I can feel my own grace fading. I fear I may become completely human.”

Dean looked down at the floor, not willing to admit how much he liked the sound of that. The fleeting idea of him and Cas getting to live together, grow old together… he shook his head and clapped Cas on the back, “Well, either way I’m just glad you’re still around.” Dean grunted, smiling at his Angel. Castiel smiled back and they looked at each other a moment longer.

That is, until Sam said, “Yeah, it sounded like you were really happy about that earlier," giving his brother his best shit eating grin. 

Dean’s eyes widened so much he looked like a cartoon character for a moment before he turned deep scarlett. Castiel squinted at both of them, Dean saw Castiel look at him like that and decided to bite the bullet rather than possibly hurt his feelings by denying it. He looked Sam dead in the eyes and said, “Well you know, Cas was just helping me with my sign-language.”

Sam’s face went from laughing to pure horror in a split second, and Dean just gave that shit-eating grin right back. 

Castiel looked between the brothers, his confusion growing even more. “Dean, we were passionately making love, I was at no point helping you with that.” 

Sam cackled, doubling over in a fit of laughter. Dean had to join in, leaning over and giving Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek between giggles. “Dude I was fucking with Sam, I know exactly what when down in there.” 

Sam stood back up straight and walked over to the fridge for three more beers. Billie would show at any moment, so he figured what time they all had left was better spent laughing and happy.


End file.
